When Forever Is Gone
by QueenDollyDaydream
Summary: Cami is the daughter of Detective Olivia Benson. One day, Cami stumbles into Narnia and falls in love. Now, she is back in her world. What happens to Cami's life after leaving Narnia? Will she tell her mom what happened?
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

** Because I know how many people DON'T read profiles, I am going to restate some information here.**

**I understand that I have a lot of unfinished stories. I am either too busy to update or I simply have writer's block. Either way, I do apologize for updating chapters so late!**

**Here is what I plan to do...**

**I am going to write whatever stories come to my head. However, whether or not I finish a story is up to you, the reader. If some stories have fewer reviews than others, I will stop writing those until further notice.**

**Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy my stories.**

**-QDD**


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW AND ORDER: SVU (THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF) NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA (THEY BELONG TO C. S. LEWIS).

* * *

I groggily placed my hand on my forehead and moaned. My head was throbbing and my body felt weak. I fluttered my hazel eyes open slowly and blinked. When my eyes were open all the way, I noticed that I was staring at the ceiling of the precinct. Suddenly, my ears began to focus on the noise that was surrounding my fallen form.

"Are you ok?" I heard a female voice ask.

The lights of the building began making me dizzy, so I shut my eyes and rolled my head over to my left.

My throat felt so dry but I managed to swallow just enough to speak.

"What happened?" my voice croaked.

"Cami," the same voice from earlier said, "you tripped when you were leaving the elevator and hit your head."

I mentally nodded my head, signaling I had heard what was said. A few seconds later, I felt a warm hand on my cheek.

"Cami?" the voice called.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes again. I blink rapidly trying to focus on the person that was beside me.

"We need to get her to a hospital," a male voice spoke worriedly.

I shook my head as I realized that the female voice that had spoken was my mom. Which meant the male voice was her partner.

"No," I choked out. "I'm fine."

"You're still lying on the floor," Elliot chuckled.

I chuckled softly as I began to raise myself off of the floor. Once I was sitting up straight, my mom handed me a bottle of water. I drank the water as if I had never tasted water before.

"Do you remember what happened?" my mom asked.

I looked over at her and could see the concern that was etched on her face. I took one more sip of my water and wiped my mouth. That's when I noticed it. I looked at my left ring finger and my eyes widened at the ring that was sparkling in the light.

"Peter," I said quietly.

"Cami?" my mom asked.

I continued to stare at the ring, not acknowledging the fact that I was still sitting in the middle of the percent floor with my mom and her co workers staring at me. I jumped as I felt a hand touch my arm. My eyes snapped from my ring to the owner of the hand who was touching me.

"Do you need to lie down?" Elliot asked me as he crouched down beside me.

I opened my mouth but closed it tightly when I realized I couldn't find my voice. Instead, I shook my head rapidly.

"Peter!" I called out again.

A confused expression appeared on my mom's face. "Cami, who is Peter?" she questioned.

I didn't answer.

Worriedly, she glanced at her partner who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know who Peter was either. Of course they didn't know who Peter was; they had never been to Narnia.

"No!" I gasped as it dawned on me.

I shot up from the floor and ran over to the elevator that I had so graciously exited just a few short minutes ago.

"Peter!" I shouted as I began to bang on the elevator door.

My mom ran over to me and pulled me back.

"No!" I continued to shout. "Peter!"

My mom continued to drag me away from the elevator and I cried harder as I got farther from the once place that could take me back to my loved one.

"Peter!" I cried.

I couldn't take it anymore; I began kicking and screaming. My mom tried everything she could to calm me down but it didn't work. Even her partner, Elliot, tried to restrain me but still I was in a mad rage and could not be calmed. I began pacing the floor, running my fingers through my hair. Then, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and collapsed onto the floor. I covered my ears with my hands and rocked back and forth with tears streaming down my face.

I continued to cry Peter's name over and over again until I felt the presence of someone next to me. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and looked up to see blue eyes. I began to shake when I realized that they belonged to Elliot and not Peter.

"Come on," Elliot said lifting me up in the air, "let's get you home."

I buried my face into Elliot's neck as he carried me to the car while my mom followed behind us. Elliot put me in the car and drove me and my mom back to out place. When we got to the apartment, I flung open to car door and ran up the stairs all the way to my floor until I was all alone in my room. I knocked everything off of my dresser onto the floor and collapsed onto my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and cried Peter's name until I had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A huge thank you to luneara eclipse for being the first reviewer! ^_^

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW AND ORDER: SVU (THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF) NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA (THEY BELONG TO C. S. LEWIS)**

* * *

Olivia Benson dragged her tired body into the precinct. It had been a year since her daughter tripped while exiting the elevator and things had only gotten worse.

The first few weeks Olivia stayed up with Cami. She would cry all night and when she manage to fall asleep, she would only wake up screaming Peter's name. Olivia tried over and over again to get Cami to tell her what was wrong but Cami wouldn't.

"You wouldn't believe me!" she would shout. "He's gone and I'm never going to see him again!"

After that, Cami became secluded. She locked herself in her room and buried herself under the blanket. Olivia forced Cami out of bed for school, which only pushed Cami over the edge. She skipped school and hung with a local gang. Once, Olivia found drugs in Cami's room along with open condom wrappers. Her daughter was spiraling into a serious state of depression and there was nothing Olivia could do about it.

When she reached her desk, she threw her purse on the floor and flopped heavily into her chair. She sighed and reached for the cup of coffee her partner left for her on the corner of her desk. Elliot watched as Olivia slowly sipped her coffee. He wanted to be there for his partner and her daughter but if Cami's own mother didn't know what to do, then Elliot was shit out of luck. Elliot sighed quietly.

"Liv," Elliot whispered.

Olivia looked up from the folder she was reading and looked at her partner.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep," Elliot suggested.

"I'm fine," Olivia snapped.

Elliot didn't know what to say. Instead, he nodded his head and went back to his own paper work. The day seemed to drag on. There were no new cases and all the old cases had been closed. It was such a slow day that their captain sent a few people home early. Fin walked in with some fresh donuts in his hands and set them on his desk. He opened it up and took out a chocolate covered donut. He grabbed a napkin and walked over to Olivia it to her.

"You need to eat baby girl," Fin pleaded.

Olivia knew she could be stubborn with Elliot but Fin was not someone to mess with. Elliot was thankful for that in a way. Olivia took the donut with a small smile and placed it on her desk. She would eat it, just not now. Fin sighed. At least she took the donut. Fin sat back down at his desk and shrugged his shoulders at his partner, Munch. Both of them wanted to help Olivia and Cami but neither of them knew what to do.

xXx

I ran my hand over my nose to erase any evidence that may have still been left. I sniffed a few times before I got into my "boyfriend's" car and drove to my old apartment. I went upstairs and reached into my jewelry box. I pulled out my wedding ring and slipped it on my finger. Already I felt free. I content sigh escaped my lips as I looked at my ring. A chirping sound broke me from my thoughts. I reached for my phone and bit my lower lip when I saw the caller I.D. It was Johnny, my "boyfriend." Thinking it was best to not keep him waiting any longer, I snapped my phone open and answered with a quick hello.

"Where in the hell is my car?" he grumbled.

"I borrowed it real quick," I said.

"For what?" he slurred.

Either he just woke up or he stared drinking really early. I'm going to go with drinking.

"To get money," I said simply.

"Oh," Johnny breathed, "that's my girl."

I shivered.

"Ok well I'll be back in a little while," I said quickly.

"Don't keep me waiting," he said with a raspy voice.

Again, I shivered. Before anything else was said, I slammed my phone shut. I backed up against my wall and curled myself into a ball. I cried. I cried for everything that I was feeling. Today was the one year "anniversary" of the "incident." During that time, my life was going no where. I dropped out of school, I got involved in drugs, and the worst part is…No. No matter what, I am no going to talk about that. My crying reduced to sobs and soon to hiccups. When I was done, I reached for my phone, called Cragen, and told him I would be there in a minute. I picked myself off of the floor and headed back to the car. Once I was outside, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

"Getting money?" Johnny questioned. "I don't think so."

He walked closer and closer to me and all I could do was stand there.

"Let's go talk," he said as he grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me back into the building.

"I'm sorry," I croaked.

Johnny laughed. "It's too late for that."

Johnny continued to drag me through the building and up the stairs to my floor. When we reached my door, he made me open it and then threw me inside, shutting the door behind him

"Johnny," I whispered, "please don't do this."

Johnny was about to say something when he stopped suddenly. His eyes widened and he quickly reached for my left hand.

"Where did this beauty come from?" he questioned greedily.

The fear inside the pit of my stomach began to churn. I really hoped that the spell worked in my world. Johnny touched the ring and then made an attempt to take it off my finger. He started to get frustrated when he couldn't get it off. I mentally smiled to myself. The spell worked. However, Johnny wasn't as happy as me.

"You stole my car," he growled," and now you're keeping things from me."

"This ring is not yours to take," I spat.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jonny clocked me in the left eye. I couldn't take it anymore. After years of training in Narnia, I knew how to hand myself in this situation. I dodged Johnny's next attempt to hit me and when I rose back up, I clocked him in the nose. He stumbled backwards covering his nose with his hand. I smirked as I saw the blood run from his nose. Before Johnny could react, I dashed out the door, and got into the car. I sped off and headed for the precinct.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the precinct, I shut the car off and ran up the stairs in a hurry. My breath caught in my throat when I reached the elevator but I pushed that thought aside. I wanted to be free and I really needed my mom's help in this situation. I sprinted out of the elevator and shouted for my mom.

"Mom!" I cried when I saw her.

She looked up from her paper work and without missing a beat, she wrapped me in her arms. I buried my face into her chest and cried.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "for everything."

"Shh," my mom soothed softly," it's ok. It's ok."

My mom continued to hold me as I cried until I felt a tingle in my body. I quickly pulled away with a gasp.

"Are you ok?" my mom asked.

"Cami!" she shrieked suddenly, "what happened to your eye?"

Elliot, Fin, and Munch looked up from their paperwork and when they saw my eye, the quickly got up from their desks.

"Who did this to you?" Elliot growled through clenched teeth.

"Where are they?" Fin asked angrily.

I opened my mouth to speak but snapped it shut when I felt my body tingle again. Soon, I felt my body being pulled. I looked in the direction of the pull and my eyes widened. I wiggled away from the circle that my mom and her co workers formed around me and walked towards Cragen's office.

"Cami," my mom called after me.

"Shh," I told her.

My mom looked at me puzzled. As I walked closer to Cragen's office, I noticed that everyone else was following me.

"Cami," my mom said, "what are you doing?"

I turned around suddenly and started at the four of them.

"You don't feel that?" I hollered.

"Feel what?" Munch asked.

"Is everything ok?" Cragen asked as he walked out of his office.

"Let's find out," I said as I rushed past the captain and into his office.

"Cami!" my mother shrieked.

When I got into the office, I froze. Soon, my mom, Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen were crammed into the office. Well, actually it wasn't an office any more.

"What the hell?" Elliot asked.

"What happened to my office?" Cragen shouted.

"Cami," my mom huffed, "what is going on?"

I continued to glance at the trees before I turned around and looked at everyone.

"I'm home," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW AND ORDER: SVU (THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF) NOR DO I OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA (THEY BELONG TO C. S. LEWIS)**

* * *

Everyone looked at me with a weird expression.

"You're _home_?" Munch question, adding emphasis on home.

I opened my mouth to shout "Yes!" but snapped it shut. My eyes shifted from Munch to the trees. My eyes continued to dart around from one tree to the next. Something wasn't right. It was quiet; too quiet.

"Cami," I heard my mother calling, "what is going on?"

I turned to her.

"I'm not really sure," I answered sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked.

"What is going on?" Elliot asked.

I was just about to answer everyone's question when I heard a twig snap.

"Shhh!" I warned everyone.

Everyone drew out their gun and I panicked.

"No!" I shouted only loud enough for them to hear me.

"What?" my mom asked puzzled.

"You can't use your guns here!" I explained.

My mom continued to grasp her weapon in her hand.

"What do you mean?" she shrieked impatiently.

I was about to answer when I heard another twig snap.

"Quick," I whispered, "behind that bush."

While everyone walked over to the bush, I continued to stand where I was.

"Cami!" my mom called.

I turned to her and the others and nodded.

"Go," I said. "I'll be fine."

"Cami," my mom warned. Even though I said I would be fine, I knew my mom wouldn't listen.

"Mother!" I hissed headedly, "please trust me; I know what I'm doing."

My mom's gaze softened and she nodded her head letting me know that even though she didn't approve, she would trust me. When I knew that everyone was hidden safely, I walked a little distance to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, I was thrown onto my back. I heard my mom run out from behind the bush.

"Stay where you are!" she shouted.

I lifted myself off of the ground and turned slightly to see everyone pointing their weapon at my attacker. I turned back around and gasped. There, in front of me, stood a centaur with his sword pointed at me.

"Who are you?" his voice bellowed.

I raised my head and locked eyes with him.

"I am High Queen Cami of Narnia," I answered boldly, "married to High King Peter the Magnificent."

I was expecting him to keep the sword pointed at me (after all, how would be know I was really the High Queen) but I was shocked when he lowered it.

"My apologizes your Majesty." he bowed. "Your return has been most anticipated."

I was about to ask him what he meant when I remembered that my mom was behind me. I got up from the ground and walked over to her.

"Mom," I said, "you need to give your gun to me."

"Cami," my mom started.

"Mom," I said, "there is no time to explain. Right now, we need to move."

She looked over my shoulder to the centaur that was standing behind me.

"Everything is going to be ok," I reassured her.

She looked back at me and sighed. I reached my hand out and she hesitantly gave me her weapon.

"Detective," I heard Cragen say.

"That goes for all of you," I said.

Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Cragen all exchanged a look before turning their attention to me.

"Please?" I begged.

Cragen sighed. "You promise to explain what is happening?"

I smiled. "Promise."

Cragen nodded his head and handed me his weapon. Then, Elliot, Fin, and Munch handed me theirs as well.

"Thank you," I said before turning away. I walked away from the group and buried the guns. Then, I placed my hand over the dirt pile and spoke.

"In a peaceful land such as Narnia, such destructive weapons are not needed."

When the light from the palm of my hand disappeared, I stood back up and walked over to the centaur.

"How long has it been since I reigned over Narnia with my husband?" I asked him.

I could feel my mom's eyes on me and I knew that she was confused about the whole situation; not just her but everybody.

"1300 years," came the centaur's reply.

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. 1300 years later and this is what Narnia has become; silent and still? I opened my eyes and looked at the centaur.

"I think it's time you told me what was happening."

He bowed. "Of course, but first we need to take you to safety. The others are waiting."

I shifted my position. "What others?"

"The Kings and Queens of Old," he replied, "along with Prince Caspian the Tenth and fellow Narnians."

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

Peter. My one and only love was here. I took a quick breath and shook my thoughts. As much as I wanted to see Peter, I needed to know what was going on.

"A gathering?" I questioned.

The centaur shook his head. "Not quite, your Majesty. A battle is near."

I gasped.

"Cami?" I heard my mom ask.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. I forgot that anyone else was there. I turned around and looked at everyone. I started to grow worried as I thought about this battle. I can understand why I was called back but why my mom and her coworkers? I guess those are questions that will have to be answered later. Instead of answering my mom, I turned back to the centaur.

"What of Aslan?" I asked.

The centaur lowered his head. "We haven't seen him since the day you left."

This wasn't good; not good at all. There was a battle forming and no one had seen from Aslan; so many unanswered questions and such little time. My thoughts began to drift from this knew information to Peter.

I gasped. "Take me to the others."

The centaur nodded and stretched out his hand.

"No," I said. "I shall walk."

"It will be at least a two day journey," he informed me.

"That's fine," I said.

The centaur examined the people behind me before turning around.

"What now?" Elliot asked.

"We follow," I said as I started to walk.

I took deep breaths as I walked behind the small group of Narnian soldiers'. There was so much happening at one time. However, the only thing I cold think about was being reunited with my husband.


End file.
